The Chosen One's Memoirs
by flipysrevenge96
Summary: 80 years ago, my ancestor saved his vault from the Master and the super mutant threat. Now, I'm on a mission to save my entire village, and quite possibly, the whole world... A fanfiction novelization of Fallout 2. Rating may be changed to M later.


**A/N: Hello, this is Flipy, and I decided it would be cool to have a novelization of Fallout 2, which is, in my eyes, the best Fallout game ever released. There is, to my knowledge, only one Fallout 2 fanfiction out there. That is also a novelization, and a pretty big one at that. I am, of course, referring to "Travels of the Chosen One" by El Stormo. If you are reading this, I am a big fan of your work and was inspired by it. Basically, my goal is to tell the story of the Chosen One (The Fallout 2 Player Character) from a different perspective—A male Chosen One in a first person view, for starters. Don't worry, this won't be a clone of El Stormo's masterpiece, but it simply follows the Fallout 2 storyline all the same. I'll try to make it more canonized, while keeping the romance and emotion displayed in Travels of the Chosen One. Who knows? I might reference it in a way later…**

Flipysrevenge96 presents… 

I awkwardly slipped my trousers on and took one step towards the exit of my hut, but stopped abruptly when I ended up hopping on one foot, trying to get my other into my pant leg. I hopped around a few times before I tripped and fell, face first, onto my dirt floor. I got up and dusted myself off. I had decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try to get dressed while standing up, so I sat down on my flimsy cot and pulled my pants up. I looked at the time. "Damn it," I thought out loud to myself. "I'm running late!" I grabbed my torn satchel and my best spear, and ran out of my hut, kissing my mom, the elder of our village, on the cheek first. "Bye, mom!" I said, smiling. "I'll be careful!" she sighed and shook her head. I heard her mutter while she continued to sweep the floor, "Reckless boy."

**A fanfiction based on Fallout 2…**

When I sprinted out of my dwelling, I ended up in the square of my tribe, Arroyo. Many years ago, my grandfather, who lived in Vault 13, was sent out after drawing the shortest straw of all the vault residents, to replace the vault's broken water chip. He succeeded, and along the way, he also took out a super mutant threat. He was a hero, but was exiled from the vault by the overseer, who had believed that the outside world had changed him too drastically. So, my grandfather ventured back out into the wastes. Eventually, the residents of the vault found out what had happened and sentenced the overseer to death. Most of them went after my grandfather, who was known by most people as, "The Vault Dweller." The small group soon settled and my grandfather founded Arroyo.  
I suppressed a tear from escaping my eye that appeared when I began to think of him. My grandfather and I were close. Nobody knows what had happened to him. My mom walked in and found his Vault 13 jumpsuit and Pip-boy 2000, a mini computer and organizer, on the bed. It was almost as if he disappeared. Many believed him to be dead, but I believe that he simply left just to see how well my mom could handle the village. Well, seeing as we are currently suffering from a drought, starvation, and decease, she's not doing a good job. I don't blame her though. She can't help any of those things; she's doing the best she can. "Ah, well," I spoke softly to myself as I continued to walk. I walked past my fellow tribesman who was guarding the entrance to the building that I was heading towards. I finally made it into the Temple of Trials.

**Inspired by "Travels of the Chosen One," another Fallout 2 fanfiction by El Stormo…**

"Halt!" the guard yelled. "Who wishes to enter the holy sanctum?" I bowed confidently to the guard and spoke up confidently, "It is I, The Chosen One. I wish to accept the challenge set by God, so that I may save Arroyo, sir." The guard gave a pleased nod. "Very well, Anthony, but be warned. There are difficult tasks that you must bypass if you wish to succeed. You may enter." He stepped aside, and I smiled proudly. "Thank you." I lifted my spear and entered the crypt.

**The Chosen One's Memoirs.**

As soon as I entered, I was met by the foul smell of rotting corpses. The smell alone made me want to turn back almost immediately, but I knew that this would be the easiest part of the journey, so I had to preserver if I wanted to last two minutes in the outside world. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something scuttling towards me. I glared at the mutated ant, and whipped around with my spear raised over its head. I brought the spear down and crushed its head in a mess of insect blood. I pulled the spear out of the body and continued to make my way through the Temple of Trials, opening up a door that was right in front of me.

I took a wrong turn and stumbled upon a room that held a single treasure chest guarded by about three ants. I brought my foot up on one's pincers and brought the spear down on another ant's head simultaneously. I then used the spear as a pole vault and landed on the last ant. As I landed on its thorax, a sickening crack was heard. As soon as I finished admiring my handiwork, I opened up the treasure chest. There, in it, was a mesh bag of healing powder. The bitter smelling powder may make you feel better, but your vision tends to get cloudy. I'd much rather use stimpaks than bags of these. Unfortunately for me, Arroyo doesn't manufacture stimpaks… or anything for that matter. We rely on what we have, which explains our isolation from the rest of the wasteland. So, I decided to save the bitter herb powder for later.

I continued to walk at a casual pace, whacking a giant ant here and there until I came upon the second door. I tried opening it, but it was locked. Fuck. I looked around for something that might help me, and when I couldn't find anything, I jammed my spear into the padlock and turned it. The padlock popped open with a satisfying click. I opened the door and continued onward. I hit a few ants that were scuttling around the door. I looked at the ground. Most of it was just gone. It appeared to be a bottomless pit. I ignored it for now and made a turn. I widened my eyes at what I saw next. There, in the empty room, were two radscorpions, irradiated scorpions if you didn't catch that. The first one raised its tail and just as it shot out, I leaped over the creature. I shoved my spear up its ass and flipped the spear with the animal still on it over my head and smacked tip on the other side of the ground, crushing the radscorpion. I whipped my head around only to feel a pain in my leg. My vision started to get blurry. I looked down and saw that the other scorpion had got my leg. I'm guessing that I've been poisoned. "Fuck, that hurts!" I yelled out in pain to myself. I rammed the butt of the spear into the radscorpion's face and repeated that action until it died. I limped over to a chest that they were guarding and, coincidentally, I found a vial of antidote. I drank the thick liquid. It tasted like earwax and blood. Let me tell you, not exactly homemade rat stew, which is something I could really go for right now. It was feeling better eventually, though. Soon, I was able to walk without limping. I stuck really close to the wall to avoid falling to my death. I examined the next door and was shocked to see that it was sealed shut. There was no way from me to get through. But then, I looked around. Sure enough, there were two clay jars sitting by the wall. I opened one and found nothing, but when I opened another one, I was thrilled to see a plastic explosive. I tried to arm it so that it would go off in one minute, but failed at it. I just did what I think counted as arming it and dropped it by the door. I made a mad dash for cover and dove behind the jars as if those would shield me from a blast. Eventually, the explosive went off and I walked into the next room.

I walked a few more corridors and found my old pal, Cameron staring at me with a glint in his eyes. He carried no weapon, which didn't surprise me, as he believed that fighting with weapons desensitizes the warrior from the consequence of his actions… Or something. I walked up to him with open arms and greeted merrily, "Cameron! How's it going, my friend?" He made a slight smile and nodded his head. I continued talking. "So, are you going to open the door for me or what?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that, Anthony… I serve as your final challenge." A long silence filled the air. I shrugged, and he spoke up again, his voice echoing throughout the temple, "What? Do you think that you'll only be up against ants and radscorpions in the wasteland?" he sighed. "You will mostly be fighting the bad men with the fire sticks. Learn to protect yourself, chosen. We can't risk you dying. You are our last, best hope." He raised his fists. "Now drop your weapon, and let's begin. Remember, it's not a fight to the death. Just a sparring match." I really didn't want to fight my friend. I dropped my spear and held my hands up, palms facing outward. "Listen, Cameron, you don't know my strengths and weaknesses, and I don't know yours. There's a chance an accident will happen and one of us will die. I don't want to die, and I sure as hell know that you don't either." He pondered it for a second. "You are right, chosen. Go ahead in." I nodded as thanks and walked into the inner sanctum. There, on a stone shrine, was my grandfather's worn and torn Vault 13 jumpsuit. In front of it was his Pip-boy 2000. There was a note right next to the Pip-boy. It was from my mom.

_Dear Anthony,_

_if you are reading this, then that means you must've passed the Temple of Trials and found what we had pack for you for our journey. Don your grandfather's jumpsuit and Pip-boy 2000. Then meet me in the village square._

_Love, Mom._

I smiled at the note and looked back at Cameron. He gave me a quick thumbs up and covered his eyes as soon as I started getting dressed. 


End file.
